Blinx
Blinx is the main playable protagonist of the video game series, Blinx the Time Sweeper. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Bubsy vs Blinx (Completed) Possible Opponents * Fox McCloud * Jack Joyce * Luigi * Mega Man * Time Wizard * Tiny Tank * Sonic the Hedgehog * The Prince of Persia * Vexx History Death Battle Info Background *Occupation: Time Sweeper *Age: Unknown *Race: Cat *Have a scar during Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space *Former mascot of Microsoft TS-X7 Supreme Lv.3+ Sweeper *A Time Sweeper’s main method of attack *Blinx’s most powerful Sweeper and main weapon *Can quickly suck up objects weighing up to sixteen tons *Can suck up water, sand, flames and Time Crystals *Can hold up to ten items *Shoots projectiles with both ice and fire properties Time Controls *Allows Time Sweepers to control the flow of time *'Pause' **Stops the flow of time **Sweepers are unaffected by this Control *'Slow' **Slows the flow of time to half its normal speed **Sweepers move at normal speed *'Rewind' **Reverses the flow of time **Sweepers are unaffected by this Control *'Fast Forward' **Speeds the flow of time for Sweepers to double speed **Sweepers are invincible while using this command, but only for one hit *'Record' **Copies the Sweeper’s actions for a short time, then rewinds that time and creates a copy of the Sweeper that does exactly what the Sweeper did while the Record was being used **Sweepers are invincible while using this command **Enemies will only see the copy *'Retry' **If the Sweeper is killed, then a Retry will rewind time to a point where a Sweeper is about to be killed, with more than enough time to evade what would’ve killed them *Sweepers can hold up to ten Time Controls (excluding Retries), and nine Retries at a time Time Crystals *Glitches in Time in crystalline form *Allows Sweepers to replenish their Time Controls **Blue Crescents restore Pause Control **Yellow Stars restore Slow Control **Purple Crosses restore Rewind Control **Orange Pyramids restore Fast Forward Control **Green Diamonds restore Record Control **Red Hearts restore Retries *Can only be collected in sets of four and in a certain order, or else they are lost **Three-of-a-kind restores one Time Control **Four-of-a-kind restores two Time Controls Feats *Defeated the Tom-Tom Gang *Defeated Momentopolis, the Time Demon who control time like Blinx *Didn't flinch from getting his scar *Rescued the Princess of World B1Q64 *Lead a team of Time Sweepers during the 2nd game Weaknesses *Each Time Control only lasts ten seconds each *Blinx possesses no means of close-range combat *Sweepers can only contain ten objects at a time *Failing a Time Crystal Combination can cost him his collected gems *In-game, Blinx cannot even withstand a single hit without Retries **Sometimes Retries can fail to function properly *Been dropped by Microsoft in favor of a more soldier-like figure Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Xbox Characters Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Time Stoppers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Cats